newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Crossover
Super Mario Crossover, or Super Mario Bros. Crossover as it's officially named, is a flash game entirely based on the original Super Mario Bros. for the NES. It features a variety of playable characters from other NES games. Gameplay The levels are identical to the original Super Mario Bros.: 100 coins or a green mushroom give you an extra life, you can pick mushrooms and flowers to give the character upgrades and be able to stand one hit before dying and you can kill some enemies by stomping them; the difference is that you can choose different characters apart from Mario. After you beat a stage you can choose another character. The basic controls are the arrow keys to move, Z to jump, and X and S to do special moves for each character, although you can change the controls yourself. The game can also use a traditional gamepad, another difference is some level changes, like in World 3 Level 1, in the NES version, the first two pipes, you can go to a bonus area in the 2nd pipe, in this flash gameplay, you go in the first pipe to the bonus area. Characters Super Mario Crossover features six playable characters from different NES games. Mario: Just like his original game, with X he can run and shoot fireballs when possible. With a mushroom he grows bigger, with a flower he can shoot fireballs. Mario is the fastest and most agile character in the game. Link (from the Legend of Zelda): Link can attack with his sword, which is very short-ranged. The sword can hit blocks and will destroy bricks. While in mid-air he can attack upwards or downwards by pressing the appropriate key, and he can throw his boomerang to pick distant object with S. With a mushroom he turns gray and his sword becomes more powerful. With a flower he turns red and he can shoot beams with X. Link is a fairly versatile character, small enough to avoid being hit but also capable of attacking enemies. Bill R. (from Contra): Bill can shoot his gun with X in multiple directions by pressing the arrow keys. The shots can hit blocks from a distance. With a mushroom his gun is upgraded to a machine gun, which will shoot continuously by holding X. With a flower its upgraded to a spread shotgun, which will shoot 5 ways covering a wide area. Although Bill is skilled at attacking enemies from a distance, his large size makes him an easy target. Simon (from Castlevania): Simon attacks with his whip with X and throws axes with S. He can also double jump by pressing Z in mid-air. With a mushroom he does more damage and he can throw two axes at a time. With a flower he does even more damage and he can throw up to 3 axes. This massive attack power is balanced by Simon's awkward jumping mechanics. Mega Man (from Mega Man): Mega Man shoots his arm cannon with X and slides if Z is pressed while down is held. With a mushroom his shots can be charged by holding X and releasing it. With a flower he shoots fireballs and his fully charged shot will go through everything. In action, Mega Man resembles Mario, although he sacrifices speed and agility for firepower. Samus (from Metroid): Samus can shoot a short-range bullet with X, turn into a ball by pressing down and set up to 3 bombs with X while in a ball. With a mushroom her bullets get more range. With a flower, she shoots in a wave pattern. Like Bill, she is good at attacking from a distance, but is an easy target. Ryu Hayabusa (from Ninja Gaiden): Ryu does not appear in the Newgrounds version of the game. He can climb walls by jumping at them. he can also throw shurikens by pressing C. With a mushroom he can throw a windmill shuriken by holding X for a second, with a flower his melee attack will gain a wave which won't require you to crouch to kill enemies. Every character uses music from their own games, based on the stages they're traveling. Bugs: * Sometimes when you enter a stage, the floor disappears and then you die. * There are also some character glitches like how Link has to jump to accurately hit some of the enemies. Reception Super Mario Crossover has been a massive hit on Newgrounds. As of May 2012, it has accumulated over 9.8 million views. It spent weeks of time on the front page and as the best scoring Flash submission of all time, and has an impressive average review of 9.7/10. All of this is in addition to the Daily Feature and Weekly Users Choice Awards it won, as well as in inclusion in the Action Games collection. The game has also been popular outside of the Newgrounds community, with websites such as CNET, The Escapist, Washington Post, and Entertainment Weekly. Jim Sterling, an editor at Destructoid who is notorious for giving popular games poor reviews, called the game "Pretty Fabulous," and something his readers should definitely play.http://www.destructoid.com/so-super-mario-crossover-is-pretty-fabulous-172301.phtml Gaming Target, a site devoted to video games, called it the "greatest Flash game of all time." Links Play Super Mario Crossover Interview with the creator in Xplained Category:Flash games Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Platformers Category:Action Games Category:Mario